La famiglia è per sempre
by police3612
Summary: Spoiler per 2x23. E se Hank non fosse uscito dal bar?


FAMILY IS FOREVER

ERIN LINDSAY P.O.V.

Posso affermare con sicurezza che Hank è l'unica persona che mi è sempre stata vicino non lasciandosi spaventare dai miei demoni , gli ho sempre raccontato tutto il bello , il brutto,il cattivo, l'illegale ma questa volta ho deciso di non farlo ,ho deciso di proteggerlo da me , non merita tutto quello che gli ho fatto passare negli anni. Tutto è cominciato quando avevo 15 anni è allora che Hank mi ha preso sotto la sua ala rimettendomi sulla retta via , mi ha preso con se e mi ha dato una prospettiva di vita migliore di quella che poteva offrirmi Bunny mia madre biologica. Ora sono una 25enne ed in questi anni c'è una domanda che continua a ritornarmi in mente , perche continui a sprecare il tuo tempo con me Hank?, chi lo sa forse un giorno gliela farò questa domanda. In questo momento sono in un bar ad affogare i miei pensieri nell'alcool dopo la morte di nadia, dall'unica persona che probabilmente è felice di vedermi in questo baratro senza fondo, Bunny , quella donna farebbe di tutto per dimostrare ad Hank di essere un genitore migliore di lui ma ovviamente non ci riesce mai, è egoista non gli importa di quello che provo ma forse è proprio questo il motivo per cui sono qui, Nadia è stata uccisa per colpa mia se non fosse stato il mio compleanno niente di tutto questo sarebbe accaduto , ogni cosa che tocco fa sempre una brutta fine , quindi quello che sto cercando di fare è proteggerli tutti sia Hank sia il sergente Platt sia la squadra , l'unica famiglia che io abbia mai conosciuto. Stamattina non ho nemmeno chiamato il distretto per avvisare che non sarei entrata anche perchè pensavo che nessuno si sarebbe accorto della mia assenza, ed ho continuato a crederlo finche non ho visto hank entrare dalla porta.

HANK VOIGHT P.O.V.

Sono le 6:30 ed io sono al negozio di caffe sulla via del distretto. Questo per tutto il distretto 21 è un periodo duro anche se sono consapevole che la morte di Nadia ha colpito maggiormente Erin , ma non le permetterò di affondare non dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato , è una donna forte supererà anche questa , e troverà me ad ogni passo per sostenerla. Nel bullpen ci sono solo Antonio e Atwater buongiorno ragazzi avete visto Erin ? no sergente è la risposta di entrambi, annuisco e vado nel mio ufficio ,sarà qui tra poco. Dopo un po arriva Jay e poi uno dopo l'altro tutto il team, tutti tranne Erin. Sono le nove ed inizio a preoccuparmi cosi esco dal mio ufficio Antonio hai il comando fino al mio ritorno ho delle faccende da sbrigare si sergente. Il primo posto dove vado è al suo appartamento, busso varie volte ma non risponde cosi uso la mia chiave d'emergenza , cerco in ogni stanza ma è evidente che non ci è stata da un po quindi provo a chiamare il suo cellulare ma neanche li risponde, e a questo punto la mia preoccupazione diventa evidente , accidenti ragazzina dove sei ?! Devo calmarmi se voglio trovarla, ok Hank ragiona se non è al suo appartamento, ne da te ne ad una delle case dei ragazzi dove potrebbe essere? oh no se vuole tenerci lontani deve essere andata da Bunny, mai come ora spero di sbagliarmi. Sono fuori dal bar e ripensando a quello che le ha fatto passare in passato già sento la rabbia salire, come può usare il suo dolore per il suo profitto, ma se ci penso la risposta è ovvia solo essendo in questo stato erin può rifugiarsi da sua madre. Entro e sento la nausea salire, come può questa gente essere cosi ubriaca alle dieci del mattino, supero il primo bancone e poi la vedo, eccola li in un angolino isolato con davanti una birra e diversi shot vuoti, lei non si accorge subito della mia presenza forse perchè ha la testa poggiata sul bancone o forse perchè è già brilla , ma di sicuro a giudicare dalla sua faccia Bunny se ne è accorta.

BUNNY P.O.V.

Accidenti lui non dovrebbe essere qui, rovinerà tutto di nuovo e porterà Erin lontano da me. Hank che ci fai qui? Sai perchè sono qui Bunny , sono venuto per portare Erin a casa Erin ora ha bisogno della sua famiglia , della sua vera famiglia, quindi la cosa migliore per tutti è se le lasci un po di tempo per riflettere Lo sai Bunny se non ti conoscessi penserei che ti importa davvero di lei ma sappiamo entrambi che non è cosi, in questi dieci anni quante volte l'hai contattata? te lo dico io due volte ed entrambe perchè ti serviva qualcosa da lei, solo tu puoi giocare sul suo dolore , ma ricorda bene queste parole non la lascierò mai ricadere nella tua rete di droga e menzogne te lo posso giurare, quindi ora è meglio se vai a servire gli ubriaconi che sono al bancone Sono arrabbiata perchè come sempre Hank ha ragione quindi senza rispondere gli volto le spalle e mi allontano.

ERIN P.O.V.

Sono vagamente consapevole della discussione che stanno avendo Hank e Bunny , come sempre vince Hank che zittisce Bunny ma di questo non avevo alcun dubbio, la cosa che temo è la discussione che avrò con Hank tra pochi istanti, in cui dovrò spiegargli che questa volta non può salvarmi. L'uomo che è come un padre per me mi si avvicina e si appoggia al ripiano dandomi quello sguardo che mi dice che posso fidarmi di lui e che è pronto ad ascoltarmi. Hank... Hey ragazzina Sai ci ho pensato molto, capitano sempre brutte cose alle persone che mi sono vicine quindi... Sei troppo dura con te stessa, quello che è successo non è stata colpa tua Si invece Erin... Interrompo la conversazione prendendo il mio distintivo dalla tasca, perchè so che basterebberò altre poche parole di Hank per rompermi, lo fisso per alcuni secondi e poi lo metto sul ripiano di legno tra noi due Rassegno le mie dimissioni con effetto immediato sergente Voight. Lui mi guarda e annuisce Non vuoi più fare il poliziotto mi va bene , ma uscirai con me da questo bar , potrei non essere più il tuo sergente ma sarò sempre tuo padre e questo non puoi cambiarlo, puoi provare tutti i metodi che vuoi ma non mi allontanerai, io non ti abbandonerò. Quelle parole mi hanno colpito come un treno in corsa, sento le lacrime agli occhi cosi mi volto da un'altra parte , non voglio sembrare debole. Faccio segno a Bunny di portarmi un'altra birra e lei subito si appresta ad andare a prendermela. La faccia di Hank si trasforma in un cipiglio e mi rivolge uno sguardo che non vedevo rivolto a me da quando ero un adolescente. Non berrai quella birra , adesso alzati c'è ne andiamo No io resto Senti Erin possiamo farlo nel modo più semplice o nel modo piu complicato a te la scelta. So già in partenza che questa sarà una battaglia persa ma sono determinata e quindi non mi tiro indietro e continuo a sfidarlo, mi osserva ancora per un pò come per darmi un ultima chance ma vedendo che non ho intenzione di muovere un muscolo decide di agire. In un attimo mi ritrovo sulla sua spalla che mi conduce alla macchina , appena mi mette giu sento una rabbia che vorrei solo scagliarmi contro di lui ma poi mi avvolge in un abbraccio da papà orso e da li non ci vuole molto affinchè io smetta di combattere e mi abbandoni al conforto che mi offre.

JAY HALSTED P.O.V.

Qui nel bullpen siamo tutti un po agitati , mi fido di Hank per gestire le cose è solo che preferirei constatare personalmente che la mia partner , la donna che amo sta bene , perchè tutto quello che ho sempre voluto fare è proteggerla da ogni cosa possa causarle dolore, ed ora vederla soffrire cosi allontanandosi da noi lasciando solo il guscio della donna forte e coraggiosa che ci ha sempre offerto una spalla su cui piangere per poi consolarci, mi spezza il cuore in mille pezzi. E probabilmente è questo il motivo per cui sto tormentando Antonio ed Alvin da quando il sergente è partito , spero che almeno uno di loro riceva un messaggio in cui Hank avvisa che ha trovato Erin e che è al sicuro.

HANK P.O.V.

Arriviamo a casa ed Erin sembra appisolata, la capisco è emotivamente sconvolta, quindi esito un attimo prima di chiamarla ma lei percepisce che la macchina si è fermata visto che apre gli occhi. Questa non è casa mia No non lo è Hank non ho bisogno di una babysitter Credevi davvero che ti avrei lasciata al tuo appartamento?! No, certo che no. Almeno ha ancora il buon senso di non discutere con me, apro la porta ed entriamo. Hai fame? No Bene allora vai a riposare un pò, ti chiamo quando è pronto il pranzo Non dovresti andare a lavorare?! Secondo te ?! Bene!. Sorrido mentre sale le scale verso la sua camera non può fare a meno di sfidarmi , lo ha sempre fatto però con me ha trovato la sua partita , le ho continuamente detto , farò il meglio per te anche se non è quello che vuoi, tuttavia la sua testardaggine e determinazione sono anche un suo pregio visto che sarà quello che la tirerà fuori da questa situazione , considerando che lei non si arrende di fronte a nulla. E' meglio mandare un messaggio ai ragazzi, conoscendoli , soprattutto Jay , stanno pensando di più ad Erin che al loro lavoro , ma come posso biasimarli siamo una famiglia è normale si preoccupino. Prendo il cellulare. Antonio, Erin è con me , hai il comando per oggi , state tranquilli e tornate a lavorare Va bene sergente . Come mi aspettavo la risposta arriva entro pochi secondi, poso il telefono e comincio a preparare il pranzo.

ERIN P.O.V.

Mi sveglio con il profumo del pranzo che Hank ha cucinato , è sempre stato un buon cuoco mai come Camille ma bravo. Scendo le scale e lo trovo intento ad apparecchiare la tavola, mi vede e sorride. Stavo per venire a svegliarti Mi ha svegliato il profumo, ci sai ancora fare. Fa una piccola risata e torna a preparare, io lo aiuto, poi pranziamo e gli faccio i complimenti sulla bontà dei piatti. Per un momento tutto sembra essere tornato alla normalità. Sparecchiamo e laviamo i piatti , poi mi siedo sul divano, so che dobbiamo parlare, infatti dopo pochi secondi Hank mi raggiunge. Allora è arrivato il momento della conversazione eh? Si Senti Hank , apprezzo che tu ti sia sempre preoccupato per me , ma questa volta non puoi salvarmi anzi faresti meglio a starmi lontano, ho ucciso nadia No ragazzina non lo hai fatto, Yates ha ucciso nadia Se non fosse stato per me nadia non si sarebbe nemmeno trovata li, l'ho convinta io dovevo solo lasciarla in pace Ed ora lei sarebbe morta comunque , l'unica differenza è che tu gli hai dato la possibilità di vivere una vita migliore, era felice, se non lo avessi fatto sarebbe stata ritrovata in un vicolo in overdose Ma... No niente ma ragazzina , non è stata colpa tua e devi smetterla di pensarlo. A questo punto sono un pasticcio singhiozzante, tutte queste emozioni mi hanno stravolta , per fortuna sento le braccia protettive di Hank avvolgermi , offrendomi sostegno. Mi calmo dopo un po, grazie soprattutto alle parole che Hank mi ha sussurato per tutto il tempo . Vedrai andrà tutto bene ragazzina. Per adesso stento a crederci cosi non gli rispondo , però mi viene in mente un'altra cosa. Perchè usi il tuo tempo per tirarmi fuori dai guai? Perchè sei la mia bambina. Me lo dice e successivamente mi da un bacio sulla testa. Ti va se invitiamo i ragazzi a cena stasera?. Ci penso per qualche secondo e poi annuisco. Qualche ora dopo arrivano i ragazzi ed uno alla volta mi abbracciano, sembrano felici di vedermi, chiacchieriamo come sempre , non mi trattano diversamente , nulla è cambiato ed è qui che capisco che Hank ha ragione, andrà tutto bene perchè ad aiutarmi ho delle persone veramente speciali, la mia famiglia.


End file.
